One More Moment
by ilove jacksparrow
Summary: Will and Elizabeth oneshot post AWE. Spoilers. Takes place on the island scene aka the honeymoon. I was bored so excuse it if it's lame, haha.


AN: I just had to write this. It's a Willabeth one chapter thing. It's after AWE, mostly that sexy beach scene. Did anyone else think that it was almost TOO sexy for a Disney film? Ahem, anyways review and let me know what you think:). Oh, and it's based on the theory that the curse will be broken after ten years of service only if they stay true to each other. Enjoy!.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He laid there, his eyes closed while Elizabeth rested her head against his chest as they lay in the sand, skin on skin. They'd both departed from their ships shortly after the battle that had twisted their fate in a most unfortunate way. Will would have to leave in a few hours time, they'd both have to separate for ten years.

As he threaded his hands in her golden hair, he found he wanted to stay in that very position and secluded portion of the island where they'd finally had their wedding night. Even though it was very much daylight out, neither cared for they were finally wed.

Barbossa had wed them while slaughtering disfigured men, the ceremony including several bloody moments. It had ended with them kissing before a hideous monster had interrupted their reunion; Jones. He'd been fighting Jack, the idiot, who was running away. Will had tried to protect his future, forgetting that the cursed Captain was heartless, stabbed Jones' chest only to have his only way of protection disabled.

Elizabeth moaned softly against his chest as she recalled the moment. She'd been abandoned by the stairs, the storm and fighting forcing her to leave her love's side. For a moment, she had darted forward to push Will out of the way, but when she'd seen the sword, she'd moved back due to instinct. That movement, which could've been used to save her husbands life, had ended up in him stabbing the heart with Jack's assistance.

"Will?"

He opened his eyes, smiling sweetly as he saw that she was leaning up, staring at him with soft and gentle honey eyes. "Yes, love?" Gingerly, he reached up to stroke her face, her eyes closing in bliss as she continued.

"I'm sorry. I could've saved you…"

"No, Elizabeth, you couldn't have. Fate would've had it's way anyways. At least I'm still alive, and I have a couple of hours before…" There was no need for him to continue, for both of them knew what he was going to say.

A couple of hours before he had to leave her for ten years. Ten years that she'd have to live without him, ten years of him waking up to save souls every day.

A devilish grin prodded across her face, causing him to return it when he heard of her ideas. "I suppose that's more than enough to make another memory?"

"Aye, my love, it is." With that, he kissed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will propped his foot up on the boulder, tying the laces on his sandy boots. He snorted and smirked when he realized that his wife had the other one. "I'm going to need the other one."

He looked up to see Elizabeth smiling, setting her booted leg upon it. Leaning his forehead against it, he pulled it off, kissing her knee tenderly.

They'd spent the day in bliss, just enjoying the other's presence. They'd crossed their swords in the sand, a mark of love that the world could see. Groaning in dread, he got up and pulled it free, sheathing it. He turned to her, pressing his head to hers. He'd pulled back his hair with a dark navy bandana, one that matched the scar-revealing shirt he wore.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," he whispered before walking towards the shoreline.

"Will!" He turned to be greeted one last time with a kiss, one that burned into his memory.

She watched, tears mixing with the already salty waters of the ocean, as he walked off, the green flash signaling his departure from her world.

She stood there for a few more minutes before turning to the longboat to row back to the Pearl, where Jack would take her to Shipwreck cove. She'd be needed there, being Pirate King and all.

Unsteadily, she stepped from the boat onto the black wood of the ship she'd shared many memories on with Will and Jack. The faces that she'd come to love were staring at her, as if waiting for her to break down. However, she kept her face down, needing the one man who she'd finally considered her go-to man other than Will; Jack. She knew that he'd comfort her, just for a few moments until she was calm.

Finally she reached him at the far side of the much-loved ship, immediately leaning on him. As she felt his arms secure themselves on her back, rubbing it soothingly, she felt it dawn on her; she'd be alright, for in ten years, her William would be back, never leaving again after fulfilling his duty.


End file.
